The Black Riders
by Explorer2
Summary: What happens when two of the worlds deadliest spies have been married for years, and no one have ever known? What happens when they 'come out of hiding' Story best I can, may just be chapters about different characters in each others lives.
1. Parting of Ways

"You know this could easily get us killed right?" The tall muscular blond asked as he leaned down to give the fiery redhead another kiss.

"Yup. Guess what?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't care. We are already both on everyone's hit list anyway."

"Where are you going next?"

"I am going on a mission. To join up with the Avengers." She said looking up.

"Really? I though we stayed out of the spotlight?"

"Ya, well not working for anyone any more though I give it a try. I am going to let that guy with the bow 'convince' me to join and change sides. Shouldn't be too hard considering I have not been on Russia's side for years. You made sure of that." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Ya, well what can I say? You love me. What is it about this archer guy? Barton? Is that his name?" She gave him a swot on the arm.

"Don't even pretend you don't know him. I know you researched him, his connection, and family going back at least two generations."

"Well..' he started in a low voice. 'I don't want anyone taking my girl." He stated simply.

"Good thing you don't have to worry about that." She said with another kiss. "Or is there another reason that you married me?"

"There are so many reason why I married you and so many more why I love you."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for who know how long" she said in disappointment.

"Not very long, If I can help it. I'll make sure you get put on mission that I just might be in, on the opposing side of course."

"Of course." Came the reply. "Do you still have the gun I gave you?"

"Right here. You have yours?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Instead of rings at the wedding, they each gave each other custom made guns. Both being in Assassination and Spy business made it kind of hard to keep track of rings, not to mention dangerous. No person alive other that each other would understand what the guns signified. Or how long they put into making the gun. Buying each piece special and custom building them.

"Stay safe, well not too safe." The man stated.

"What kind of fun would I have if I was safe?" she smirked

"Exactly." There was a whisper, one last lingering kiss with promise of more to come. Silently, she slipped out of her husbands arms and walked off without a backwards glance.


	2. Five Month Anniversary

**Thank everyone for reading! I don't have to much more written for this story, but am going to try writing some more soon. **

**I don't really have a solid plot line either, so it can go anywhere. Ideas are welcome, and I can try adding them in, but you never know. And Sadly I do**

** not own anyone of the recognizable characters. **

Five months later

"Clear"

"That was fast Agent Romanoff"

"Ya, well I guess these goons weren't too smart."

"Pack up, A SHIELD cleaner team will be there shortly. Come on back, I'll see you in debrief in 10 hours." The directors voice came once again through her earpiece.

"Yes sir, I'll see you in debrief. But it may be a little longer than ten hours."

"Romanoff" Came the threatening voice.

"What?' came the innocent reply. 'I got the mission done in half the time it was supposed to take. I can't just blow my cover and leave early. Besides my plane doesn't leave till Saturday."

"ROM…." His threat was cut off as the ear bud went flying out the window and down into the coast of Hawaii's ocean.

"Finally, thats over." Natasha turned around as the voice came out of the shadows followed by a man in a bellhops attire. He had dark hair and a killer smile.

"It would have been faster if you'd helped."

"What? I was just the innocent man that was caught in the middle of a situation gone wrong. Besides, I like watching you fight." He finished. It was her turn to smirk.

"Good thing the cameras to this room are not functioning."

"Why are they not working, and how is that good?" He started across the room, stepping closer with every word.

"Well, first they went offline earlier when a stray bullet accidentally knocked them out. Before everything started. Furthermore it's good because it they are out otherwise, they would see me do this." Long last he made it across the room. As soon as he stepped into her space, she was in his arms and gave him a kiss, one which, he readily returned.

"So what are you going to do now." His low voice rumbled as they broke apart.

"Well, officially I'm going to head back to my apartment for a couple of days, pretending to still be here. My double, who is here for a wonderful vacation, will be a tourist for the remainder of the time."

"And unofficially?" He asked as they walked toward the front door.

"Unofficially, I am going to stay right here. Who are you today?"

"Lets see. Right Now I'm Anthony McFell, bellhop. And in ten minutes' he looked at his watch 'I will be John Dritz. If you can get away, go to the docs by the hotel. Number three." She smiled.

"Where are we going?"

"There is this beautiful little secluded hut in the middle of nowhere that somehow I seem to own. Well, for the next week anyway, then it is going to be sold to someone new because the owner is going to have a heart attack."

"What a pity."

"I will meet you at the hut, in a couple of hours, right after I give my testimony and have a little panic attack."

"I like that you met me this time, instead of one of our men."

"Ya,' he smiled.' Me too. ' Settle what you need to with SHIELD and I will wait for you at the hut." He started to get back into his closet, and resumed hiding as they heard the elevation ding and footsteps start approaching the door.

"Ya, we'll see about that. I will be waiting for you at the hut. Don't make me wait too long, or I might have to leave." With a sweet smile and a flip of her hair, she went sailing out the window.


End file.
